blackrain_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
19 - Greyson Black dont take none - 4-7-2017
· Party leaves Morgana in Lorelai’s shop. They leave, and she magically locks the door. · Lorelai briefly describes the town before heading over to the pub. There are only two men sitting at the bar, one of which is a very old man. · The man regales his story of the war in the scorched earth, but most of it is unintelligible. Dhurgir continues to talk to the old man whilst the rest of the party speaks with the other, younger man. · He introduces himself as Grayson Black, an elf blacksmith from the city of the druids who has heard of a way to cross the scorched earth. He offers to tell the party if they can help him. · Party grabs a beer each and sits at the table upstairs. Greyson tells of how he is searching for his father, who was last seen entering the scorched earth. Every time he goes looking for him, his shoes or boots get destroyed by the acidic soil. He has heard rumours of a sap that grows in a particular tree in the ruins of sol, about a days’ walk south of Hielta. Party agree to help him find the tree. · Party returns to Lorelai’s shop. Morgana is gone. · Lorelai offers help – she gives the party three jars to collect the sap, and she sells Ellemin one “portal” vial (100gold) and Dhurgir 2 sets of both sides of Moltov Cocktail (100gold in total). Party leaves their weapons with Lorelai and head out on their way. · Party walk south into the hills surrounding Hielta. The trail is rocky and exhausting to traverse. Broken scrub and deadwood begins to contain the trail. · Party set up camp approx. 8pm after 6 hours walking. Greyson heads up the trail to scout. Half a mile down the trail, he hears thunderous thumping footsteps and he hides in the scrub. 3 fully adult trolls sprint past him. He turns round to follow them. · Back at camp, the party hear the troll and hide in the scrub. The trolls stop and sniff as if they can sense something. Pitt, trying to distract them, runs into the road. Combat ensues. · Pitt is knocked out in the melee whilst the party tries to vanquish the trolls with limited resources. Ellemin misses multiple sneak attacks and Dhurgir, having taken a hit to the head, goes wild with rage and begins to gnaw at one of the trolls’ feet. He too is knocked out. · The party is victorious and all the trolls are vanquished. Greyson returns from south of the camp and asks if everyone is ok. · Party sleep til about 8am and then walk all day to the ruins of sol. Party emerge over the crest of the hill and see the ruins beneath of them. · Game ends approx 8pm ' Funnies' · Greyson –“ He’s a short pr1ck” · Dhurgir (to Greyson) – “Who is your father?” Greyson – “….I don’t know his name” · Black Black the Blacksmith · Dhurgir stacks it trying to bowl into the trolls · Greyson (Halfway through the fight) “Guys! There’s trolls!” Attacks · Pitt empties the entirety of his gun into a trolls’ face from prone · Ellemin critical hits a sneak attack and stabs a troll in the spine, paralysing him · Dhurgir chews a trolls’ foot. Category:Story Category:Campaign Sessions